Secrets
by Daniel Miles Black
Summary: Now that they are in high school the two inventors have been having a lot of fun, but now Phineas is keeping something from everyone including his brother. Can Ferb get Phineas to spill the beans before the situation becomes dangerous?


Phineas stared up at the taller boy, his mouth hanging open with shock. His hand unconsciously rose toward his now sore cheek. Phineas touched it softly, but still flinched away. The inventor pushed himself off of the cold ground. He leaned on the wall for support to stand again, ignoring his now burning cheek. He had managed to get cornered in the alley he was dumpster-diving in. The red-head had decided to build with only recycled materials today and it had seemed the perfect place, but it all went downhill really fast.

"Lloyd I-" The red-head began, but was cut short.

"SHUT IT, FLYNN!" The larger boy pointed at him angrily. Phineas' eyes widened, staring at the large football player. He stood up a little straighter and took in a calm breath before continuing.

"Look Lloyd," Phineas started "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that crap, Flynn!" The bully growled "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Lloyd, nothing has ever happened between us, Isabella and I are just frien—Ugh!" the word was interrupted with a fist to his stomach. The inventor's back hit the brick wall behind him and he sank to the ground again. It felt as if he was just hit by a train.

"You stay away from her, or there'll be more of this" he shook his fist, but Phineas was too busy gasping for air to notice. "Keep your trap shut about this Pin-head or the rest of your lot will be on my list to." Lloyd turned and left Phineas sitting there.

He'd never been threatened before, neither had he had the wind knocked out of him by the largest football player on the team. He finally stood up, trembling slightly. He grabbed the large poster boards he had found and left as quickly as he could. Once out of the alley he pulled his hood up on his jacket to block his face from the icy wind.

By the time he reached his house it was dark out. As he opened the gate to the backyard he saw Ferb drawing on a blueprint with Isabella and Lloyd watching from over the builder's shoulder. He stopped in the gateway, not wanting to go any further. His brother looked up to acknowledge his entrance to the backyard, but quickly took a double take. He put the pencil behind his ear and rose from his work.

"Phineas, are you alright?" Ferb asked, wondering what he possible did to get that large of a mark on his face. Phineas didn't answer right away he walked up to the group and held out the boards. Ferb quickly grabbed the recyclable and tossed them to the side, staring at his brother. Something was very off about him, Ferb could feel it.

"Does it hurt, Phineas? It looks kinda bad." Isabella stepped forward and softly tried to push his chin to the side to get a better look. "What happened?" Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lloyd's expression, the large boy looked like he was about to lunge. Phineas quickly shoved the girls hand away from his face.

"Hey, I'm fine, I just…." he heaved an embarrassed sounding sigh while tugging at his ear "I hit the corner of the dumpster when I went diving, is it that bad?" Lloyd smirked and Isabella let out a slight giggle. Ferb stared at his brother, suspicion was written all over his face.

"I told you to be careful Phineas," Isabella chimed. "You took a really long time though Phineas, and I have to be home in a few minutes… Can we continue this tomorrow?" Phineas opened his mouth to say 'of course!', but the look Lloyd was throwing said to say otherwise.

"Uh… Maybe… I have a ton of homework that I didn't do today." Phineas muttered. His hands were clasped tightly so he wouldn't scratch his ear.

"Well, alright then. See you later, I guess. Walk me home, Lloyd?" She smiled sweetly up at her boyfriend.

"Of course" he answered politely. Isabella started leading him out and Ferb turned around to gather up the prints. Lloyd glared down at Phineas while the others' backs were turned and pressed a finger to his lips. The inventor knew what that meant. It meant keep quiet about this to everyone or else. The football player turned and left and Phineas watched him go, unsure of what he should do. Phineas started for the back door of the house, but stopped short at his brother's voice.

"Stop." He ordered calmly, gathering up everything and walking up behind his brother "What really happened?"

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked without turning around. Ferb sighed.

"You know very well what I'm speaking of. You always tug or scratch on your ears when you lie." Ferb stated, walking around his brother so that they could face each other.

"Ferb, seriously it's nothing. I just hurt myself." Phineas' hands hung loosely at his sides and gave a noticeably forced smile. The red-head grabbed the boards out from under Ferb's arm and weaved around him. Phineas rushed upstairs and into his room he shared with Ferb. He hoped his brother would let it go, but knew that it was a lot to ask for. He placed the boards against the wall and made his way over to his drawers to get ready for bed.

Ferb walked into their room and sat on his bed, eyes glued on his brother. Phineas ignored him and tore his shirt off and turned around to throw it in his hamper. He looked directly at his brother who was still staring at him.

"What?" Phineas asked exasperated.

"You're keeping something from me." Ferb pointed out.

"Drop it, Ferb" Phineas pulled a shirt out of the drawer and over his head. "You are getting way too worked up about this." He got into his bed and slipped under the covers. "I told you before, it was an accident." Ferb stared at him a moment more before accepting the answer, giving in for the night. Maybe it had just been some accident he was probably making too big a deal out of it, but something told him he wasn't.

* * *

><p>Phineas awoke extraordinarily early the next morning. He finished all his homework in minutes and proceeded to draw in his sketchbook for a while. Once he was finished designing a new contraption for the day he got dressed in his normal orange sweater and jeans. He shot a sideways glance at Ferb shaking his head slightly before walking down the stairs. There was no one up yet so he grabbed an apple and left the house so he wouldn't wake anyone else who might want the next few hours of slumber. He really just needed some air. Phineas slung himself up on the fence around the backyard next to the gate. He ate his apple and listened to the sounds of the frigid morning, giving his surroundings all of his attention. He never much cared for this season, but there was a beauty to it that he always appreciated seeing when it did come around. When he finished his apple he tossed the core into the trashcans on the side of the house. His gaze turned to the clouds overhead. They were pretty thin, but it looked like some snow might blow in.<p>

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." He sang quietly to the sky.

"HEYA, PHINEAS!" Phineas let out an alarmed yell. The boy grabbed the fence to steady himself so he wouldn't fall. Once he gained his balance back he looked down into the eyes of his favorite neighbor. "What'cha dooin'?"

"I-Isabella, don't do that!" Phineas exclaimed with a laughed. She adjusted her earmuffs snickering.

"How are you today, Phineas?" The girl smiled brightly at him and he couldn't help but return it.

"I don't know…" He said softly and after a pause "I'm still on the fence about it." Isabella tried to control her unruly giggles as Phineas jumped down beside her and leaned on the fence. "So how are things?"

"Fine thanks for asking," She leaned on the wood beside him, shoving her bare hands deep into her jacket pocket and after a minute she leaned a little closer, "Though it shouldn't be allowed to get this cold with no snow."

"I agree completely" he stated with a small chuckle. He shifted slightly before going on. "How are things going with Lloyd?"

"Fine, pretty good actually. He's a lot nicer than I thought he was." Isabella told him. "It's almost our 'second-month anniversary'."

"I'm glad he's treating you well." Phineas crossed his arms and looked at the clouds. He paused for a moment before continuing "You can tell me anything, you know that right? Like if you ever have a problem or you need out of a situation. No matter how small the issue, it doesn't matter. You wouldn't hesitate to call me would you?" The boy wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

"Phineas, what's this about?" Isabella probed with confusion evident on her face.

"Just tell me you will. At the drop of a hat I can be at your side." She noticed how tired his eyes were when she looked into them. The longer she looked into his pleading eyes the more it tugged at her heart. This had to be important to him.

"Of course I will, Phineas." Isabella stood on her tippy toes and laid a kiss on his nose. This seemed to put a bit of relief into his eyes and that was enough for now. "I gotta go, Phineas. I have to feed Pinky and do my chores. See ya later?" she asked as she started walking away.

"Sure, Izzy" He smiled and watched her go. Once she was out of sight Phineas took a glance at his house, but decided that facing Ferb seemed like a bad idea, a walk in the park sounded much more inviting.

The inventor reached the park in no time. Flakes of snow began falling, but only lightly. "Maybe we'll get some white after all…" He smiled as he stuck a tongue out to catch one.

After a short stroll he found a bench to rest on for a while and shut his eyes, even when he heard footsteps coming his way he kept them closed. Only when he heard a throat clear in front of him did he actually bother to look up.

"Hey, Pin-head." Lloyd greeted.

"Good morning, Lloyd." Phineas replied "You're up early." He didn't move off the bench let his head fall back against the bench again.

"Yeah I always take a morning run on Saturday" He explained "I saw the funniest thing on my route as well." Phineas clenched his eyes shut. "You should stand"

"I'd rather not" After the last word left his mouth Lloyd grabbed him by the sweater and pulled him up to his feet. Phineas merely let out a soft gasp as the other boy did so.

"She's got a lot of nerve" the bully growled. "Hangin' with a guy like you." Lloyd lifted the red-head up a little higher to where his feet couldn't reach the ground. Phineas swallowed hard before speaking up.

"Look, Lloyd, just leave Isabella alone. It was all my doing. Don't blame her just take it out on me, it was my fault." The inventor uttered.

"Fine by me." He grinned back.

* * *

><p>Ferb woke to his alarm screaming beside his bed. He poked the button gingerly, stretched and looked over to Phineas' bed, but frowned at its emptiness. The homework he said was unfinished just yesterday was set on his desk (completely finished, Ferb noted). Ferb dressed for the day and went down stairs in search of his brother. His parents were eating breakfast together in the kitchen though there was no Phineas with them.<p>

"Mother, Father, Have you seen Phineas?" Ferb questioned as he put some bread in the toaster.

"Haven't seen him" they spoke in unison and Linda giggled softly at how in time they were. As soon as Ferb's toast was done he went across the street to Isabella's and knocked on the door. The walk was a lot colder now. When it had started snowing he couldn't be sure, but to his dismay it didn't seem to be sticking. Isabella answered the door with a wide grin.

"Good morning, Ferb! Aren't you the late riser today?" She zipped up her jacked as she posed the question, obviously dressing to be outside again.

"Good morning, Isabella. I don't mean to impose a question, but have you seen Phineas?" Ferb carried a worried look on his face as he asked.

"I saw him earlier this morning… He was eating an apple on the fence. Maybe he took a walk?" Isabella shrugged her shoulders at her friend, not sure of what else to say. "He's probably… Oh, my gosh." Her eyes had drifted behind the boy now "Phineas?" Her hand rose to cover her gaping mouth. Ferb turned around shock written on his face.

Phineas was limping along the side walk. He used the fence to steady himself with one hand and his opposite arm hugged his middle. "Alm-most th-th-there…" he breathed through his chattering teeth, trying to keep himself motivated. He was shivering violently and dripping wet. He winced when he moved because of the pain in his shoulder and he could feel the blood drying on his face from his bleeding nose. The pale boy trembled as the wind cut into his face with an icy coldness.

"PHINEAS!" Ferb hollered. He didn't look up when his name was called he simply froze in place. His breath was shallow and he staggered forward slightly. Ferb and Isabella raced to him and Phineas' eyes went wide and still made no effort to speak.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Phineas, what happened?" Isabella exclaimed. "Why are you sopping wet? You're bleeding…"

"I… I…" Phineas' word died away as he swayed slightly before falling forward. Ferb caught him with ease.

"Phineas?" Isabella gasped

"Help me get him into the h-" Ferb was cut off.

"N-no…" Phineas' quiet, breathy plea. "Mom'll... Mom'll…." He shivered not able to finish his sentence and his teeth started to chatter again.

"Panic…" Ferb muttered, finishing his brother's sentence.

"Who are we supposed to get help from?" Isabella asked, trying not to panic.

"C-c-candace…" Phineas answered shakily. Ferb thought for a moment Candace had a small house she was renting with a few roommates... There was no telling if her reaction would be any calmer than their mother's, but who else was there?

"Isabella keep him steady, I'll make the call" Ferb pushed him up to a standing position and walked back to call Candace. Phineas staggered again, but didn't fall.

"Here, Phineas let me…" Isabella moved toward him, arms lifted ready to steady him.

"No." Phineas moved away from her.

"Phineas, just let me-" she reached for him once more, but stopped when he spoke.

"Please don't" His voice cracked "Isa, I c-can't. D-d-don't touch me, p-please." He shivered violently. Her eyes went wide at his words, but she simply shook her head in disbelief.

"Phineas, you're soaking wet and it's freezing out here," she tried.

"Shhhh!" Ferb hushed plugging one ear with his finger a phone in the other "Yes he is…. No… He's soaking wet….. No he didn't tell us how it happened… Yes, he doesn't want her to get upset… I can drive us over Candace…. Alright, alright, you come. Thanks, Candace. See you in a sec" Ferb hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. "She's coming to get us." He stared at Phineas for a moment as if inspecting him. "He needs dry clothes…"

"I got it!" Isabella went running into the house and up the stairs. Ferb would be able to steady him better anyway.

Phineas shivered violently again so much so it caused him to lose his balance. This time Ferb caught his brother by the hands. He was cold to the touch.

"Phineas what happened? Please tell me." Ferb begged his brother to spit out what had happened.

"I…I…" he shivered again "fell" Ferb let out a growl in response.

"What did you fall into Phineas?" Ferb clarified, hoping that if he was going to be this way he would spill something.

"Th-the river." Phineas breathed. "Fr-f-from the b-b-b-bridge" As he said this, Isabella came bounding up with a complete set of clothes.

"Did he say anything?" she asked.

"Yes, yes he did." Ferb's eyes narrow at him, but he couldn't think about that now. Suddenly they could hear a car peeling up the road and there was no doubt in their minds that it was Candace. The car stopped in front of them and she reached over and pushed the door open.

"Get in, Phineas you're up front" She ordered and they all obeyed. The car felt like summer on the inside yet Phineas continued to shiver. "Why are you wet and bleeding?" Candace asked, but he made no reply and the ride stayed quiet all the way there.

They reached her shared house in seconds flat. Upon arriving Ferb jumped out of the car and opened the door for Phineas and helped him inside. Isabella followed behind them with the dry clothes, still feeling bothered by Phineas' words.

"I'll get something to clean off his face" Candace pronounced heading to the kitchen.

Taking the clothes, Ferb pulled him into the restroom, stripped him down, dried him off, and redressed him. Phineas was very little help in the process and eventually Ferb had to do it all. When he led his brother back out the sickly looking boy immediately laid on the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket. "

"Do you think its hypothermia?" Ferb asked his sister softly.

"I don't know. Close if anything." Candace muttered kneeling down with the warm rag she had brought from the kitchen. She washed the blood off his face. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please. If it's not too much trouble." He practically whispered.

"I think you crossed the line of trouble a LONG time ago" she laughed softly, but frowned when Phineas made no reaction.

"I'll make it" Ferb said, already heading into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Ferb." Candace replied, but she turned back to Phineas quickly "What happened?"

"I fell off the b-bridge into the river at the park." He closed his eyes as he spoke, the exhaustion enveloping him.

"How'd you get the bloody nose?" Candace posed the next question. Ferb came back into the room while the water was boiling.

"It… It happened when I hit the water." Phineas reached a hand up and tugged on his ear then scratched it.

"He's lying" Ferb stated coldly.

"How do you know?" Isabella asked. When she asked Phineas' eyes shot open and he glared needles at his brother warning him to hush about his twitch.

"I've learned how to read him pretty well." Ferb answered.

"Tell the truth, Phineas. What happened?" His sister ordered more than asked.

"No." He stated as firmly as he could manage.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Isabella piped up.

"I mean no. I'm not going to-" He stopped short as Isabella approached him with a hand extended. Just before she touched him he flinched, causing her to pause, but she felt of him anyway. When her hand brushed his skin he let out a shaky breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"What is going on with you Phineas?" Candace asked in a confused tone.

"Well you know how clumsy I am." Phineas attempted to use the excuse half-heartedly.

"Uh-huh" Candace rolled her eyes. A loud whistle came from the kitchen and Ferb was gone in a flash to catch it. He returned just as quickly with Phineas' tea.

"With sugar and honey, like you like it" Ferb said offering it to him. Phineas sat up and took the cup from his brother. He held it under his nose and inhaled before taking a sip. After a while his color started coming back and his shivering was far less violent. Suddenly everyone heard Phineas singing, but upon inspection Phineas was just as confused and looking around for the voice.

**We're watching and we're waiting…. On the edge of our seat anticipatin**' Ferb smirked in recognition of the song. Even when she was going out with a guy like Lloyd her heart seemed to be set on Phineas._ It's a real shame he's so oblivious,_ he thought.

"Oh that's mine!" Isabella dug her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Hey! What's up?" Phineas raised a brow at the lack of 'What'cha Doooin'?' in that sentence, but dropped it. "Uh… Well yeah I'm kinda in the middle of something…. Can we meet tomorrow? …I'm so sorry Lloyd… Um. Yes…. No… Lloyd he fell in the river on a day below freezing… He could have died from Hypothermia! … Okay… Okay… Yeah, sure… I'm sorry to… Alright, Bye." She heaved a sigh "I need to change into something else…"

"I'll give you a ride." Candace said "Ferb watch Phineas while we're gone."

Ferb nodded in response and when the girls had finally left with the thought of being left with his brother made him grumble aloud.

"Crap…"

* * *

><p>"I should probably ask mom if we can be here tonight…" Phineas dug around for his phone before he realized it had been in his pocket when he was in the river. It can't still be working. He set his tea on the coffee table with a sigh.<p>

"You should worry about that later." Ferb said, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, moving Phineas' tea. He crossed his arms and stared and his brother. "What's going on, Phineas? Why are you lying to me and the others? All of a sudden you're afraid of getting touched by Isabella. You never keep things from me…"

"Look, okay! A bully threw me off the bridge after punching me in the back and practically kicking my knee off of my leg, are you happy now?" Phineas put his face in his hands.

"Phineas why didn't you just say that?" Ferb said exasperated.

"Because he threatened to hurt someone else if I said anything!" Phineas cried. "I was afraid that even if I told someone he would really hurt Baljeet or you before he could be caught for it."

"He's really hurt you, Phineas!" Ferb exclaimed. "You are so passive aggressive."

"SO?" he retorted. Ferb paused for a second.

"Phineas… Who did this to you?" Ferb pressed.

"Ferb, Is your phone on?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas that doesn't-" Ferb started, but his brother interrupted him.

"Is your phone on?" Phineas repeated firmly, leaning forward anxiously as Ferb pulled his phone out and showed that it was on and working.

"Can I borrow it?" Phineas held his hand out and Ferb complied. He sent a quick text message then gave it back. Ferb looked at his phone and a message from Isabella appeared on the screen.

"Isabella says thanks for telling her and asked if she could use my phone to talk to you if she needed. That's fine. Your phone is busted, isn't it?" The boy nodded, standing from his seat on the couch and stretched his arms. Ferb watched as the red-head took a few steps. Phineas suddenly let out a loud cry and fell to the floor as his knees buckled beneath him. Ferb jumped up quickly to give him a hand.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ferb questioned worriedly as he stood above his brother, offering a hand.

"Guess I'm still shaky." Phineas took the help up and stood beside his brother. "Thanks Ferb" Candace came back in the door with Isabella trailing behind her. "You're both back?" Phineas asked them. He noticed that Isabella had changed outfits; she was in a dress and high heels now. The red-head stared at her for a moment, noticing how pretty she looked just then. He shook himself from his trance and looked at the floor.

"Yeah, look I have a lot of homework guys I'm going to go ahead and start it. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Ferb nodded for them in response then she left.

"I'm going to call our mother and ask her if it's alright for us to be here" With that Ferb walked outside to make his call. Phineas stared after him, knowing his brother was leaving him alone with the girl on purpose.

Isabella walked toward Phineas who matched her by backing up. Once Phineas had no more room to walk backward she placed her hands on the wall behind him on either side of the boy's shoulders.

"Phineas." She started

"Y-yeah, Izzy?"

"Tell me who did this." She looked into his face and leaned a bit closer.

"I… uh…" Phineas started nervously "Isabella, I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can. If I can tell you anything, you can tell me anything" She told him.

"It doesn't work that way this time." Phineas said a little more calmly. She pounded her fists against the wall behind him, causing him to flinch.

"And why not?" she muttered.

"Isabella I'm sorry I just can't." Phineas breathed. "I've already been thrown off one bridge today. Why not stick with just one?"

"Thrown" Isabella echoed the word and Phineas seemed to get paler and smacked the back of his head against the wall behind him.

"Fantastic." he grumbled. The inventor grasped her arms at the elbows and pulled them down to her sides. She didn't fight him only stared at her childhood crush with sadness present in her eyes. "Isabella, I care too much about you to tell you." He let his hands return to his sides, his serious expression pleading with her to drop the subject.

"Fine..." She muttered stubbornly, perking up at the sound of a horn outside. "That's Lloyd, I gotta go." She heaved a sigh before turning from the boy. He reached out for her as she walked away, but never made contact. He drew his hand back and it fell loosely to his side. The red-head slipped toward the window and watched the truck pull out. Being thrown in the river by the football player did give him a little peace of mind. Lloyd would never hit a girl. Lloyd had said that himself, but he also stated that he wouldn't think twice about beating a certain nerd from India. Nor would the bully mind giving Phineas a thrashing for the actions of 'his girl'. Could he really trust the words of Lloyd about not 'touching a hair on her pretty little head'? Ferb opened the door and closed it behind him, but Phineas was too lost in his thoughts to notice.

"Mother is coming by to drop off some things for us." Ferb told him "I suggest you be in the bathroom when she arrives if you still don't want her to see you." Phineas nodded in reply, returning to the couch. "They seem to be getting close, those two." Ferb had a thumb pointed out the window to reference the couple. Phineas merely snorted and sat down. The engineer noted this reaction for later. Maybe the boy really did have more feelings for Isabella than the let show, but probably not.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas wondered, changing the subject. "I didn't see him this morning"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him." Phineas wrinkled his nose with displeasure, but said nothing. Ferb knew that Phineas couldn't keep a secret long; it should only be a matter of time before he cracked.

The rest of the brother's Saturday went by rather quickly. Linda came by and dropped stuff off without pushing to see Phineas and Isabella texted Ferb throughout the night asking if Phineas had spilled the beans yet. Ferb answered with a frustrated 'No' each time. Sunday progressed the same way and Phineas became less and less talkative, but Ferb didn't press him. He waited patiently for the moment that the inventor would come to him. Even at the end of Sunday Phineas still kept it to himself when they went home he retreated to his room for the night. He grimaced at the dark coloration of his face that stared back at him in the mirror. He'd get tons of questions about it and this was one of the things he didn't want attention for. He went to bed early and didn't so much as breathe a word to his family or brother.

* * *

><p>"I was dumpster diving." He explained, taking another bite of his waffles.<p>

"My word, what was it like?" His father asked. He put his paper down on the table in front of him staring directly at the boy. Phineas laughed before answering.

"It was fun until I hurt myself." He stuffed his face with the rest of what was on his plate and put it in the sink. "You ready, Ferb?" His brother nodded in response and they bid their goodbyes for the day.

Ferb unlocked his car and got in, buckling in after he did so. He stared at his brother as the red-head strapped himself in. He was incredibly lucky to escape their mother again. She decided to sleep in this morning, but when they got home from school Ferb wasn't sure if Phineas' lie would stand well against her. Ferb turned the key and backed out of the driveway and followed the long way to the school.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ferb asked, but Phineas leaned toward the door and stared out the window. There was no spark in his eyes, he almost seemed worried.

"I don't know." He shrugged. The ride remained quiet until Ferb parked the car in his usual spot. "Thanks for the ride, Ferb. I'll see you after Calculus."

"Sure." He watched his brother drift into the school.

When Phineas reached the lockers Isabella was standing beside his. He, Isabella, and Baljeet had managed to get close lockers, but now he was questioning if this was really a good thing or not.

"Hi 'ya, Phineas, What'cha dooin'?" she asked in her normal tone. Phineas couldn't contain his smile. He loved hearing her say that.

"Getting my books, and yourself?" He asked politely as he entered the combination to his locker.

"I was just waiting to see you." She answered. He looked at his watched and thanked it that he was early; he didn't want to go to class just yet.

"Anything on your mind?" Phineas asked, leaning his back against his locker in a casual way.

"Yeah actually…" She paused. "It's Lloyd he's kinda frustrated with me."

"Oh?" A pang of worry slipped into his voice, but he didn't say anything more.

"Yeah and I really don't know what I did on our date for him to be upset with me." Isabella looked at her shoes.

"I'm sure you didn't do anything, Izzy. Something probably happened earlier in the day that put him in a bad mood." Isabella accepted that answer with a smile.

"That's probably it I guess I fuss too much." She shrugged.

"Nah. I think your fuss level is fine" He cracked a wide grin when as she giggled. "We should get to class though, Isabella, or we'll be late."

"Yeah, okay. Catch you later, Phineas!" She seemed to soar through the hallways as she left and Phineas watched her go for a moment before leaving as well.

His first two classes went by smoothly, finishing his home work in the first and designing a machine that could dissipate tornados in his sketchbook during the second. He took the outside route to his third period, hoping some snow would be falling. Sure enough there was a blanket of white. A snowball war had already taken effect in the courtyard which he was walking through. He'd join them, but his next class was completely across the school and they really weren't given enough time to make those distant classes.

As he reached for the door however he was yanked backwards and dragged around to the side of the building by the hood of his hoodie. He was finally tossed like luggage by the wall his backpack weighing him down. Phineas scrambled to his feet and scanned the wall he was now facing, but of course all these windows were covered so the students inside wouldn't be distracted by the wonderland of winter. He looked higher for security camera's, but to his dismay, found none that were close enough to see him. He felt his hair being yanked as the person used it to whirl him around, away from the wall.

"Let me go, Lloyd!" Phineas tried in vain to pull the meaty fingers out of his hair. "I haven't done anything."

"What do you mean? She wouldn't stop talking about you all night." Lloyd growled. Phineas took in a breath to yell for help, but the bully's other hand slammed onto the boy's mouth. Lloyd backed the red-head up to the wall of the school. Phineas was tearing at the boy's hand frantically, but in vain. "She's really not worth it." The taller boy said coolly. Phineas failed to brace himself for the hit that followed his words. He fell forward, barely catching himself with his hands before hitting the snow covered ground. Lloyd walked around to his side.

"Take this, Pin-head!" Lloyd bellowed swinging his foot with full force. It hit Phineas in the ribs and a loud crack answered the impact. The force sent him into the snow a few feet away. He wrapped his arms around his middle and curled up slightly, cracking open one eye to see his attacker. "Ya know…" The bully started, leaning down slightly "It's not really about Isabella. I don't really care for her, but you are too much fun." He smirked and turned from Phineas, walking calmly back toward the science wing doors. After a moment Phineas could hear the bell for class, but was still trying to catch his breath.

Phineas lay limply on his side in the snow, not daring to move anymore because of the pain in his stomach and side. He groaned softly with every breath. He had been lying in the snow for what felt like ten minutes before he heard snow crunching from a little ways. After looking about he spotted a figure coming in his direction. The crunching got faster and faster until there was a splash of snow in beside him.

"Phineas, dude, are you okay?" Phineas didn't answer the question; he merely laid there a grimace evident on his face. "You okay, Dinner-Bell?" the boy repeated, clearly unsure of why anyone would be laying in the snow. The inventor pushed himself into a sitting position, slipping his arms from his back pack.

"I… Don't know." He paused looking up at Buford's face. He winced as he breathed. "It…"He took a few more shaky breaths "hurts…. to breathe." Phineas tried to take in deeper breaths, but felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Buford was just about to say something else when the red-head suddenly lurched forward coughing up a bright red substance onto the white snow. Buford's eyes were wide with horror, but Phineas simply wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Only when he looked at his hand and saw the blood on it did he start getting a little panicked.

"Here, Phin." Buford offered his hand as he stood up "Let's at least get you inside."

"O-okay." Phineas stuttered slightly as he reached for the bully's hand. Once pulled up Buford snagged the boys back pack and walked him slowly to the science wing that Phineas was trying to enter before.

"Phineas, what happened?" Buford asked while holding open the door for his friend. "You look like you got wailed on."

"I sort of did…" Phineas breathed as they walked into the hallway. Buford put on the back pack he was holding as they entered.

"Uh... Why don't you sit in the hall? I'll get the principal and be back in a flash." Phineas complied with this, sitting sounded a lot more inviting than walking all the way to the Nurse or main office from where he was. "Okay... You good?" Phineas tugged at his ear and gave Buford a slight nod. The inventor watched his friend break into a sprint down the halls toward the main office. Phineas clutched the sleeves of his sweater tightly and shivered.

"It's nothing..." Phineas strained to say out loud, forcing himself to be calm. He felt a cough coming on, but somehow it didn't feel normal. He clenched his sweater tightly near his chest and prayed Buford when be quick about getting back.

* * *

><p>"Principal Watson, Principal Watson!" Buford threw the doors of the main office open and ran inside past the front desk. He kept running even as the woman at the desk yelled after him to 'GET BACK HERE'. He heaved open the man's personal office door, the principle and the two parents that were obviously in a meeting looked up at him in surprise.<p>

"Buford Stomm! What in heaven's name-" the principle started, but Buford cut him off.

"No time! Phineas…" He paused searching for the word "He's hurt."

"What?" Principal Watson asked, stunned. The two parents stared at the boy in curiosity.

"I don't know how it happened, but he coughed up blood. He said it hurt to breathe." The bully crossed his arms with impatience, his face filled with worry. Principal Watson stood from his chair and apologized to the parents that were in his office before walking out.

"Where is he?" Watson's tone was very seriousness now, but Buford didn't let it bother him.

"I helped him into the Science building so he wouldn't be freezing his tail off in the snow." Buford took the lead, but didn't bother holding any of the doors open for the Dean. When he finally opened the door to the science building he took off to get to Phineas, making it hard for the man to keep up with him. He only had to round one corner to get Phineas into view and as he rounded it he could hear coughing. Buford tried to hold back the grimace as he knelt down by the inventor and placed a hand on his back. When the red-head pulled his hand away Buford moved back slightly in recoil. Phineas didn't look at his hand he only wiped it near the bottom of his sweater.

When the larger boy looked up he saw the head of school had already gotten on his phone. With the way he was frantically talking about the details and waving his hands about, Buford was sure an ambulance would come soon. The bully noticed how tired and pale Phineas looked and listened to his shallow breathing, it scared him.

"Phineas, who did this to you?" Buford asked, taking a seat beside his friend as the principal approached to listen. Phineas merely shook his head as a reply before leaning on the boy's shoulder. "You said someone attacked you, Dinner-Bell and I need to know who." Phineas didn't budge or make a sound; he only clenched his eyes a little tighter in a slight grimace. His arms hugged his sides and his face twisted up a little more. They couldn't do anything, but wait in silence for the help to finally get there.

By the time the ambulance reached the school class had been let out for lunch. There were plenty of curious students that tried to approach, but Buford wouldn't have any of it. He threatened them to make them back off and soon no one would come up they just ran out of the building quickly. The medics loaded Phineas with care and Buford watched sadly as the ambulance took off with its sirens blaring.

"Whoever did this to Phineas is going to be in a world of hurt." He growled. Watson opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. The boy had a point. When he caught whoever did this there was going to be trouble. Buford removed the red-head's backpack off him and offered it to the principle.

"This belongs to Dinner-Bell" He told the dean, giving a nod toward the road outside. Mr. Watson took it from him and slung it on one shoulder. Buford stood, staring after the ambulance for a while longer until the principal sent him to lunch despite his arguments to do otherwise. The rest of the gang sat together in the lunch room waiting for the two members missing to join them.

"Oh look. There is Buford" Baljeet said, pointing at the large boy. "But where is Phineas?"

"Stuff it Jeet, he's not coming." Buford snapped as he took his place at their table.

"What?" Isabella and Ferb questioned together.

"Why is he not joining us?" Baljeet interjected.

"Because he's in an ambulance on the way to the hospital" The table gasped, but Buford crossed his arms in an irritated manner.

"What happened?" Isabella was the only person able to ask anything since the others were still in shock.

"I found him outside the science wing in the snow. He seemed like he was trying to catch his breath then out of the blue he was throwing up on the snow and coughing up blood." Buford explained.

"How could this have happened?" Isabella asked in horror. "Who is this guy that keeps beating up on him?"

"What do you mean 'keeps beating up on him.'?" Buford raised a brow.

"He was thrown off the bridge at the park and into the river." Ferb explained fairly emotionlessly.

"By whom?" Baljeet asked.

"He wouldn't say. All I could get out of him was that he was protecting Baljeet… and me." Ferb added the last part quietly and played with his fingers in a nervous way. He tried to keep a cool head, but worry was clearly evident on his face.

"He said he wouldn't tell me because he cared too much about me to say." Isabella added.

"He just shook his head when I asked." Buford commented softly, his anger dissipated into worry for a moment as well.

"He has to tell us now. This can't keep going on." Isabella leaned toward Ferb and placed a hand softly on his back.

"I think it's time we get an adult involved in this." Ferb pointed out and the group nodded.

**_"Ferb Fletcher, come to the office, please. Ferb Fletcher."_**

The intercom echoed through the lunch room, causing every conversation to die away for a few moments. Ferb stood up quickly and left without a word to his friends. His mind was only on his brother. The group watched him go, praying that everything was alright.

Ferb opened the door to the main office and the principal was waiting there for him.

"Come into my office, Ferb" The principal led him back to his personal office. "Close the door, please." Ferb obeyed and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the man's desk. "I'm sure you've been told about Phineas already."

"Yes." He replied softly.

"Do you know anything about how it might have happened?" The man questioned.

"Yes," he sighed "yes I do… There's this guy that has been bother Phineas all weekend maybe even before then, but I'm not certain."

"Who is it?" The principal leaned back in his chair expecting an answer to the problems.

"I don't know. He won't tell me or anyone else who it is. " Ferb explained loosely. "He can be incredible stubborn at times."

"I want to know who did this, Ferb." His words were demanding, but Ferb saw that his eyes had worry in them as well.

"When I find out I will tell you." Ferb promised.

"Your parents have gone to the hospital already and want you to drive over when school has let out." The Dean explained to him, but Ferb frowned heavily at him.

"iAfteri school?" Ferb questioned, slightly hurt that his parents weren't going to take him to see his brother immediately.

"Yes, after school." Answered the Dean. "He'll be fine in the time being and your parents want you to finish out your day." Ferb nodded, but not because he agreed it was so he could leave quicker.

"I'm sorry from keeping you from your lunch. Have a nice rest of your day." Ferb thanked him and left the office. When he reached the lunch table his friends looked surprised to see him back.

"What happened?" Baljeet asked what everyone else was wondering as well.

"I have to wait until after school to see him." Ferb replied dryly. He sat down and put his head on the table with a sigh. The gang stared at him for a long time in silence. No one really knew what to say.

"Where is Lloyd? He seems to be missing from our table as well." Baljeet asked, breaking the silence. Isabella looked down at her hands for a moment before answering.

"He broke up with me right before lunch…" Isabella said softly. Ferb turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said straightening back up in his chair, "Did he say why?" At this question Isabella's cheeks turned a noticeably pinker color.

"I was talking about Phineas too much… So he asked me to choose and when I took too long to answer he told me to forget it… He was done. The whole relationship was a huge waste of time." Isabella sighed and leaned on the table. After a short moment of silence Buford started laughing uncontrollably. Isabella looked up at him, the sadness in her eyes quickly shifter to annoyance.

"Oh man that's rich." He wiped his eye and looked back at her. "No matter how many people you date you always go back to Phineas and he's clueless." If she was closer she probably would have punched the boy, but she clenched her fists instead.

"I don't want to hear it Buford. I-" The bell rang loudly through the lunchroom for their next class and Isabella simply stood and marched out the doors.

"Oops." Buford shrugged and walked out with Baljeet following behind him.

Ferb left last with a sigh. His next classes seemed to have dragged on for days and made him worry all the more. His imagination made horrible scenarios that his brother could be in. Once the last bell had rung Ferb was out the door of the school. He drove as fast as the limit would allow to the hospital. When he ran into the building he found his father waiting for him in the waiting area.

"Father!" Ferb exclaimed approaching him "Is he alright? Where is he? What's happened?" Ferb was frantic with his question.

"Ferb, it's alright, calm down." Lawrence placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "He had a punctured lung from a broken rib." Ferb looked at the ground unable to react.

"Is he… okay?" he questioned without looking up.

* * *

><p>"Yes, fine." His father said with a smile. It was then that the rest of the gang pushed through the doors and scrambled to get to Ferb.<p>

"He's okay." Ferb told them a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Yes!" Isabella said with joy and Baljeet proceeded to do a small victory dance.

"I knew he would be." Buford commented, crossing his arms. Isabella looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? You were the one driving like a maniac to get us all here!" Baljeet protested. Ferb laughed at the group, but turned back to his father.

"When can we see him?" Ferb inquired.

"Now would be fine, he's in room 235, I'll be back in a while. I have to get some things from home for him. Your mother and Candace are already there. Be easy on him, alright?" he stared at the children, waiting for an answer.

"Of course, Mr. Fletcher!" Baljeet chimed and the others nodded.

"Yeah, what he said" Buford agreed pointing a thumb at the nerd. The gang passed Ferb's father in search of the room. It didn't take long to locate the room, but the group let Ferb go in first. He looked back at them for a moment before pushing into the room. It was a simple room, nothing really special about it except that Phineas was lying on the hospital bed.

"Phineas…" Ferb said quietly without moving any further into the room.

"I'm alright, Ferb" Phineas' voice was laced with its normal positivity. When Ferb still didn't move Isabella pushed him forward softly and he moved across the room and stopped in front of his brother's bed. The rest of the group followed and no one said anything for a time. Candace and her mother were in chairs to the side, watching the group.

"So…" Buford broke the silence, "You got a legit scar, or what?" Phineas laughed at the notion.

"Sorry to say that I don't" His laugh was contagious and spread to the others in the room. As the laughter died they were all left with one question for him.

"Phineas, who is responsible for this?" Baljeet sounded what was on everyone's mind. Phineas' smile vanished and he looked about the room, distractedly.

"Well, I… I..." He played with his fingers. Linda didn't say anything yet, but she stood from her chair with obvious concern on her face.

"Come on, Phineas don't keep it from us any longer. You should have told us yesterday after it happened then." Candace told him.

"It happened before?" Linda crossed her arms and shot a glare at them.

"Uh-oh" Baljeet muttered.

* * *

><p>"Candace why didn't you tell me?" Linda's voice grew even louder now.<p>

"I was hoping he'd tell you on his own." Candace explained

"Well_ that_ didn't get us much of anywhere did it?" Buford added.

"Shut up, Buford. No one asked you!" Candace retorted.

"It was his choice!" Isabella pointed out.

"Did everyone know except me?" Linda exclaimed.

"I didn't know until earlier today." But the Indie student's words went unnoticed

"Mother, I really don't think it-" Ferb started, but was cut off.

"You?" she pointed at him "and you said _nothing_?"

"I didn't want to go against his decision!" Ferb said exasperated "He didn't want you to fret!"

"I'M FRETTING NOW!" Linda yelled.

"No one thought it would go this far!" Isabella cried, backing up Ferb. Eventually all of them were yelling at each other. Baljeet and Buford started an argument in the midst of Linda being the most hysterical person in the room. She argued with Candace about how she should have been more responsible. Buford turned from his fight and with his booming voice rejoined the fight at hand. It was all getting out of control.

"Stop…" His voice was quiet and unheard by the arguing group "Stop." His voice rose a little more. Ferb stopped to look at his brother, but seemed to be the only one that heard him. Isabella was yelling at Buford now about him not thinking before he spoke. "Stop it!" Ferb could tell that his brother's breathing was becoming more uneven as the fighting went on. He started to approach his brother.

"Phineas, are you-?" Ferb didn't finish he watched as the red-head covered his ears with his hands and pulled his knees closer to himself.

"BE QUIET!" Phineas all but screamed at the room and it complied in shock and confusion. "Go away." His eyes were shut tightly now and he pushed his hands against his ears a little harder.

"But, Phineas I-" His mother started

"Go away, everyone just… just… go away." his voice cracked as he said it. The boy rested his head on his knees now and he refused to look up at any of them. "Please…" he added after a moment through the sheets that were drawn up to him. Ferb ushered the group out to the hallway. They looked to him for an answer, for fault, for reasons, for anything to explain what just happened. Ferb let out a soft sigh.

"It wasn't just one person; it was all of us together. He's a little overwhelmed by all the arguing. He hates confrontation… He's told me multiple times that it feels like he's being choked if he's in a room full of too much negativity." Ferb said, rubbing his temples before going on "Let's let him have a while to cool down." He thought it would be the best option to keep his mother and friends from upsetting his brother any more by going back in. They all gave Phineas half an hour to cool off and waited in the in one of the waiting area's in the hospital.

"Why are none of you with Phineas?" Lawrence questioned as he joined the group. Ferb stood to greet his father.

"Did you go in to see him?" He asked

"Of course, I had to give him his sketchbook. He told me earlier he had an invention he really wanted to get down." Lawrence explained.

"So what happened..?" Buford asked from the chair he was in.

"I gave him his sketchbook, he said thanks. I left to find all of you." Lawrence answered with a confused look. Ferb looked back at the gang with a frown.

"I'm going to talk to him. Alone, if that's alright..." Ferb said softly.

"If anyone can get him talking, it's you." Candace commented. Everyone agreed with her the two weren't just brothers, they were best friends.

"Good luck, Ferb." She said.

"Thanks." Ferb answered "I'll be back later… It will all work out."

"I hope so." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before turning and heading back toward the rooms.

Ferb entered the inventor's room and closed the door behind him. His brother was sitting up in the bed drawing in the sketchbook on his lap. The boy looked up from his work to see who had entered, but didn't say anything until his attention returned to what he was doing.

"Ferb." He said his name in acknowledgement of his entrance, nothing more. Ferb could tell he was still upset, but was trying to smother it with creativity.

"Hey, Phin. What are you inventing?" Ferb asked casually, taking a seat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"It doesn't matter." He closed the book and dropped it on the table beside him. He looked at his brother, waiting for the question everyone had pounded him with earlier, but to his surprise Ferb didn't ask.

"Lloyd broke up with Isabella." Ferb said with a frown, "She doesn't seem too upset about it though." He studied Phineas' reaction and was surprised to see the boy smiling slightly after a moment.

"He didn't deserve her." Phineas muttered. "He doesn't deserve anyone." It hit Ferb like a ton of bricks and he stared back at his brother with eyes a little wider than before.

"He's a real character." Ferb started "He just can't treat people that way." Phineas' laid back so his expression couldn't be read by his brother.

"How do you mean?" Phineas asked quietly, biting his lip. Ferb's eyes narrowed that was the only convincing he needed.

"Throwing people off bridges isn't exactly a good way to make friends." Ferb stated "It's him isn't it? Phineas you've been hurt enough there's no need to protect Isabella's feelings anymore. It's not your word against his, Phin, she'll believe you no matter what. I'll believe you no matter what." Phineas sat up while his brother spoke, but didn't look at him. He played with his fingers and looked about the room as he thought about what Ferb was saying. The inventor opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"Just trust me." Ferb paused. "It's him isn't it?"

It took a moment, but Phineas nodded. He didn't look at his brother he focused on the white sheets. The green haired boy leaned forward slightly reading his brothers every feature.

"Phin, I'm going to leave for just a second, okay?" Ferb said, sliding off the bed.

"Hurry back…" Phineas said quietly and Ferb nodded in reply before leaving him. He ran back to his family and friends. Baljeet, Isabella, and Buford stood as their friend returned. Ferb stopped in front of them and took a breath.

"You aren't going to believe this," he said with his eyes on Isabella. She pointed to herself to make sure it was her he meant and he only nodded. "I know who it is."

"Spit it out!" Buford grumbled impatiently.

"It's Lloyd." The engineer stated softly.

"What?" Isabella asked in shock.

"Mother you need to call the Principal of our school and tell him that Lloyd Mackling is responsible for all of this." Ferb instructed her, looking passed the shocked faces before him.

"I… I…" Isabella was at a loss for words.

"Whatever you're thinking, it wasn't you." Ferb said firmly "No one can take the blame, but Lloyd. Even though he told me I don't think we should all be in the room at the same time again. He doesn't need to be pounded with questions right now."

"We've been with him while all of you were at school." Linda said "You kids can go on in. We're going to go take care of the rest." Ferb nodded in thanks and the normal crew scurried toward Phineas' room again. Before opening the door Ferb turned to them.

"Follow my lead." He directed. After opening the door he walked up to Phineas' bed. The boy had just pulled his sketch book from the table as the group entered. He stared at Ferb in confusion. "Hey, Phineas! What are we going to do today?" Phineas pondered this for a moment and then snapped with confirmation of his thought.

"Giant sling shot!" Phineas flew through the pages of his sketchbook, pulling out folded up blueprints that had not yet been used. Finally Phineas stopped at a sketch of the giant slingshot. Dimensions were written all over it and there was a pod drawn beside it, obviously to be used for the projectile.

"Can people be in the circle thing?" Buford asked.

"Yeah! It's a faster way of travel." Phineas explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Baljeet wondered nervously.

"It'll be perfectly safe." Ferb confirmed, grabbing one of the blueprints. He pulled out his white paint pen that he always kept with him and began to draw out the invention.

"Can we even pull this off while in the hospital?" Baljeet pressed

"We could always do the rollercoaster instead if you wanted." Phineas shrugged with a smile on his face.

"That does seem to remain a favorite." Buford noted and they all laughed.

"So how are we going to make this huge thing while we're here?" Isabella asked.

"We can plan it for now though. We'll make the real thing when we go home" Phineas declared. Ferb drew the contraption on the paper. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet simply watched. Usually they would arrive on scene after this part of the process. It was an interesting thing to catch. For twenty minutes they planned and joked around before they were interrupted.

"Hey, what are you guys up to in here?" Candace asked as she opened the door to the room.

"Just planning to make a giant slingshot." Phineas told her. "Wood might be too flimsy… Can we use something else?" Everyone in the room paused as a cop followed Candace into the room.

"Hello, Phineas." The man greeted "I'm Officer Smith. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure." Phineas said, closing his sketchbook. Ferb took his blueprints off the bed and motioned for his friends to follow out the door.

"I need you to tell me everything about what has been going on between you and the boy named Lloyd. When did this start?" The cop took a seat beside the bed with a note pad out.

"Alright." Phineas agreed "It started about a month ago…"

* * *

><p>Phineas ran out the door with his toolbox in one hand and plans in the other.<p>

"How's it going up there, Ferb?" The boy called, walking to the base of their newest creation. Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up and continued welding the metal of the invention. Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella walked into the boy's backyard, looking in awe at the invention.

"I cannot believe after two weeks of no school or inventing you are still just building a slingshot." Baljeet muttered.

"We are not just building any old slingshot, Baljeet. It's a giant slingshot that shoots people! We've created this capsule," Phineas pointed at the round pod-like structure near the slingshot "To keep the person we send through the air safe. A parachute will deploy before hitting the ground so that you don't get jerked around too much by the impact. It also has a Gyroscope Stabilizer so you don't spin as you are shot through the air, OH! We've been able to plot the places where you will most likely land and can choose where from inside the capsule. Ferb also set up the molecular transporter so when you find it just press the blue button and it will come back here. I figured we can make it a game of 'Find the projectile' If you find it first you get to go next, but we'll be testing it a few times before hand." Phineas looked over his blueprints that he spread out over the grass.

"Any rules on how we get to it?" Isabella asked

"By any means at your disposal." Ferb answered from atop the ladder.

"We good?" Phineas asked his brother. Ferb lowered himself to the ground from the ladder he had been working from. The engineer nodded with a smile, he'd missed this. "Awesome, let's start that test run."

They all watched as Phineas set a default program for the capsule and set it up to shoot. Ferb walked up with the remote.

"Phineas would you do the honors?" He asked.

"Don't mind if I do!" he said slamming a finger on the button. "Alright now let's try to find it!" Buford turned and ran out of the back yard and Baljeet ran after him, but Ferb ran to the garage to grab his roller blades. He easily passed up both Baljeet and Buford who yelled after him about cheating.

"Phineas…" Isabella caught his hand before he could hurry off to join the others. He looked down at her hand in his and then back to her face.

"Yes, Isabella?" The boy asked with a confused look and was taken aback when she threw her arms around his neck. Phineas hugged her back and after a minute pulled away.

"Are you okay?" he queried.

"I just… I'm so sorry." Isabella apologized. The inventor didn't have to ask what she was talking about, he knew.

"Isa, it's not your fault." Phineas tried convincing her.

"But he was imy/i boyfriend, Phineas. Why didn't you just tell me? I would have believed you." Isabella's voice was desperate now, as if she'd been holding this in for a while. Phineas paused before answering her.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said finally.

"But Phineas I-" she stopped as Phineas spoke up again.

"Izzy," He brushed a stray hair from her face before continuing. "He's gone and never coming back, stop worrying about it." His voice was soft and Isabella listened carefully to every word. She knew that Lloyd was in a lot of trouble and Phineas was right when he said that the bully would never be back, but it was still dragging her down. "It's not your fault; it was never and will never be your fault. The only people at fault are Lloyd and myself."

"Phineas it wasn't your fault!" she cried. "How could it possibly be your fault? It was him who did those things to you!" Phineas smiled as she answered. She had fallen right into his trap.

"I know that."

"Oh… I-I see." Isabella said as the realization hit her.

"Don't blame yourself, Izzy. I don't." Phineas told her. Isabella nodded, but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Phineas there's something I want to tell-" As she started her sentence the capsule reappeared near them.

"Awesome!" Phineas went running to it and opened the hatch. Ferb stepped forth. "Nice find, bro. I'm going to grab my bike, I'll be right back!" Phineas leapt around to the garage. Isabella walked up to the capsule as the boy left and heaved a sigh.

"He hasn't realized it yet, has he?" Ferb asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Isabella retorted a blush just touching her cheeks. Ferb raised a brow at her, but answered all the same.

"That you like him." Ferb stated still manipulating the controls inside the pod. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was turning red.

"No, no he hasn't" she answered his question without looking at them. "Am I not being obvious?"

"To everyone except him." Ferb said with a small laugh "He'll figure it out eventually." Phineas came

"Sorry, I couldn't find my helmet." Phineas explained his tardiness then tapped the protective gear. "Got it now" He watched as his brother chose that moment to leave, sailing through the air. After a minute Phineas spoke again, "Parachute had to of deployed by now." He ran out the gate, but came back rather quickly. "You playing?"

"Of course, Phin!" His smile grew wider as Isabella ran out to join the game.

"There is an extra pair of rollerblades in the garage, if you want some more speed!" He called over his shoulder, starting to pedal down the street. She quickly pulled on the extra pair and grabbed some safety gear.

"Oh Phineas…" She whispered, noticing that he was waiting for her at the top of the hill.

"Hurry, before Buford finds it!" He called to her.

"He won't get it before I do!" She raced up the hill and passed him. "And neither will you!" Phineas smiled and watched her fly down the hill. He felt a weird sensation in his stomach as he watched her, but couldn't place what the feeling was. He turned, hearing Baljeet's voice coming from the Flynn-Fletcher house. Moments later he saw the pod soaring through the air again.

It was good to be back.


End file.
